1. Technical Field
Aircraft instrument and control systems using digital computer and transmitter/receiver systems operating in the area of 4000 MHz.
2. Description of Prior Art
All modern commercial aircraft are equipped with navigation instruments that give the pilot information to locate the airport add some are certified to descend to the ground. But when landing an aircraft in low visibility conditions most existing systems do not provide sufficiently accurate data to determine if the aircraft can be stopped in the length of runway remaining. The ability to know this, or, if taking off, know that the aircraft can clear an obstacle at the end of the runway would not only add to safety, but would also contribute to increased revenues for the airlines because they would no longer have to cancel flights due to fog, or waste fuel in holding patterns.